1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically conductive resin composition, and more particularly to an electrically conductive resin composition containing a redically copolymerizable unsaturated polyester resin which is known as "Bulk Molding Compound".
2. Description of the Prior Art
A radically copolymerizable resin such as unsaturated polyester resin which is known as "Bulk Molding Compound", to which different filling materials are added, is effectively used for a cabinet of a record player, a turntable thereof and so on. However, electric resistivity of the radically copolymerizable resin such as the unsaturated polyester resin is as high as 10.sup.13 .OMEGA.cm. Accordingly, an electrically conductive material is added to the radically copolymerizable resin to impart some electrical conductivity to the latter and to obtain antistatic effect.
A granular conductive material such as carbon powder and metal powder, or fiber-like conductive material such as carbon fiber is used as the electrically conductive material for the above resin. Since the granular conductive material alone or the fiber-like conductive material along is added as the electrically conductive material to the resin, the following defects cannot be avoided.
A large amount of the granular or fiber-like conductive material should be added to the resin to obtain a desired low electrical resistance. As the result, the relative content of the resin is reduced, and so the mechanical strength of the produced resin composition is lowered. Since the fiber-like conductive material is expensive, it is economically disadvantageous to add the large amount of the fiber-like conductive material.